


The Time Mary Walked in on Steve and Danny. Sleeping. This Time.

by Ionaonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie





	The Time Mary Walked in on Steve and Danny. Sleeping. This Time.

Mary dropped her bags in front of the door as she rooted about in her purse, looking for her keys. She knew they were in there somewhere. She had definitely grabbed them from her side table before leaving her apartment in LA.

‘Oh, come _on_. Where are you?’

Why hadn’t she phoned Steve and told him she was visiting? At least then he would have been waiting for her when her plane finally got in at four in the morning. Her previous enthusiasm for surprising her brother had been surpassed by wanting to fall into bed for a week.

She finally found her keys, opened the door, threw in her bags and kicked the door closed behind her. Leaning against the door she gazed around the living room, gathering strength for climbing the stairs to her room. Blinking, her eyes focused on a tie draped over the banister.

Mary frowned. Steve didn’t wear ties. In fact, the only person in Hawaii that she knew who did wear ties, was her brother’s partner, Danny.

She felt her mouth curve into a wicked smirk. Last time she had been here she had thought that her brother was watching Danny a little too much, standing a little too close to him, and that he spent a lot of time getting on the right side of his daughter. Given the relationship she knew Steve wished he’d had with their father, she wasn’t surprised that he’d fallen head over heels for a devoted father. A _hot_ devoted father, true, but devoted nonetheless. What she hadn’t been able to tell was how Danny felt about her brother.

As she pushed off the door and started up the stairs, snagging the tie as she did, she had a feeling that she’d be finding out what Danny felt about her brother pretty damn soon.

Walking down the hallway, she dug around in her bag for her phone so she could take a photo – or twenty – of Danny and her brother. Her hand finally closed around her phone as the door swung open and she got her first look at Steve and Danny.

The sheets were kicked down to the bottom of the bed, making her particularly relieved that her brother had on his boxer briefs – less relieved that Danny had on his boxers.

Danny was sprawled on his back, one of his legs bent, and Steve was lying half on top of him, a leg hooked over Danny’s and an arm wrapped around his waist, the other hanging off the side of the bed. His head was pillowed on Danny’s shoulder and his face was tucked into Danny’s neck, Danny’s cheek was resting on Steve’s hair.

Her eyes wondered around the room, taking in all the little things that had changed since she’d last been in Steve’s room. There was a tie rack - _definitely_ not her brother’s, shoes that he wouldn’t be seen dead in, and, most tellingly, a photo of Danny and Grace on the bedside table.

She bit her lip and slipped her phone back into a pocket. Suddenly it seemed less amusing to take photos of Steve and Danny. Instead, she’d content herself with scaring the crap out of them in the morning. It would be fun.

\-------------

Steve woke slowly, the sun warming his skin. He smiled to himself as he pressed further into Danny’s neck, relishing the warm smell he found there. He loved the mornings when he woke up all tangled with Danny. He lay there, enjoying the quiet of just being until Danny began to stir, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

‘I’m going to make coffee,’ he mumbled into the crook of Danny’s neck.

‘Excellent plan,’ said Danny, his voice still rough from sleep.

‘I have been known to have a good idea or two in my time.’

‘I can neither confirm or deny such a statement until I’ve had my coffee.’ He shoved at Steve. ‘So get out of bed and go and make me my coffee.’

‘So demanding,’ grouched Steve, but he climbed out of bed, stealing a kiss from Danny as he did so.

‘As nice as this is, coffee.’

‘Bitch, bitch, bitch,’ grumbled Steve, standing and stretching.

‘Quit trying to distract me,’ said Danny, his eyes sweeping Steve appreciatively.

‘Fine, but you’re getting your ass out of bed.’

‘You just don’t want to drag your sorry SEAL ass back up here before going for your hundred mile swim. Admit it. You are nowhere near as ninja as you like to think you are.’

‘What can I say, Danno? You got me.’

‘Damn straight I do,’ yelled Danny as Steve made his way down the stairs.

Five minutes later, coincidently just as Steve poured the coffee, Danny wandered into the kitchen, unfortunately wearing a t-shirt. Steve still didn’t understand why Danny felt it was necessary to cover up in the privacy of their own home. On the plus side, it did mean that he got the opportunity to divest Danny of said t-shirt.

Danny grabbed a mug of coffee, lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Steve grinned as he took a sip of his own coffee. ‘You like?’

Danny rolled his eyes. ‘You’re lucky your need for constant reassurance is so endearing.’

‘I don’t need constant reassurance,’ muttered Steve, but he didn’t sound very convincing to his own ears.

Putting his now empty mug down in the sink, Danny grinned as he hopped up onto the counter and reeled Steve in, trapping him with his legs. Although it wasn’t like Steve would ever try to get away from Danny.

Danny’s hands were on his hips, his fingers dipping slightly under Steve’s boxer briefs. ‘Luckily for you, I _really_ enjoy reassuring you.’

‘Lucky me.’ Steve grinned before leaning in and capturing Danny’s lips in a heated kiss.

‘You guys better not be about to have sex on the kitchen counter. That can only be unsanitary.’

Steve and Danny froze, mid kiss…which, was awkward. He pulled slightly away from Danny, already missing the press of his lips, keeping his eyes tightly shut because there was no way – NO WAY – his baby sister had walked in on him and Danny making out.

Mary was insufferable at the best of times; this was going to be so much worse than the time Kono had walked in on them.

Or Chin.

Or Max.

Or Rachel – that one had been particularly memorable, but for all the wrong reasons.

Danny twisted around enough so that he could see Mary leaning against the wall, smirking at them. ‘Yep, that is definitely your sister. I was kind of hoping this was some fucked up dream.’

‘Sorry, _detective Williams_ , but you definitely aren’t dreaming.’ She scrunched up her nose. ‘Wouldn’t it be kind of icky to be dreaming about me and my brother, anyway?’

Danny groaned and dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder, his breath ghosting along Steve’s neck, making him shiver. ‘Oh my god, I hate your sister.’

‘Me too,’ he muttered, glaring at Mary as she laughed at them.

‘Although,’ said Danny thoughtfully, ‘this probably explains how my tie ended up tied around the bedroom door handle.’

‘I didn’t want you losing such a distinctive piece of neckwear,’ said Mary.

‘What are you even doing here, Mar?’ Steve asked before Danny could start defending his ties, which everyone knew were pretty indefensible. Not even blowjobs could change Steve’s mind about Danny’s ties and Danny had been very enthusiastic in his efforts.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the beam and strode into the kitchen. ‘Wow, Steve. It’s been three months and _that’s_ the first thing you say to me? Nice.’

Steve took a deep breath. ‘Sorry, Mar. Wasn’t really expecting you.’ And he was _really_ trying to ignore the fact that he was more or less naked in the same room as his sister. This wasn’t exactly how he’d envisaged his morning going.

‘Well, of course you weren’t, you dork. I was trying to surprise you.’

‘Definitely managed that,’ muttered Danny.

‘Why are you trying to surprise me?’

‘Because we’re doing that whole reconnecting thing, yeah? It’s what brothers and sisters do. They surprise each other and want to spend time together.’

‘Having…picnic’s?’ Because those seemed to be working out pretty well for them.

Danny started laughing into his shoulder, his hands tightening slightly on Steve’s hips.

‘What?’

‘Jesus, you really are hopeless, aren’t you?’

‘He’s more than hopeless,’ said Mary, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and leaning next to them. He kept forgetting how much Mary enjoyed making him feel uncomfortable. ‘I really don’t know how you put up with this doofus. I can only think that he’s a really good lay. Well, judging by Cath’s vocal –‘

‘God, can you shut up now?’ Okay, so Danny totally knew about Cath, but he didn’t exactly want Mary reminding him about her right this minute.

Mary just grinned up at him, spooning more yogurt into her mouth. ‘This is way too much fun.’

‘I hate you.’

Instead of replying, Mary just kept grinning at them unrepentantly. It always made him nervous when she looked at him like that. When they’d been kids that look had guaranteed that he was going to get grounded. He really didn’t want to think about what Danny’s version of grounded would involve. Probably withholding sex, or banning Steve from days out with Grace.

‘What?’

‘I get it now.’

Steve frowned. ‘Get what?’

‘Why you’re happy.’

‘…huh?’

‘You, brother dearest, are happy.’

‘I am?’ As Danny lifted his head to glare at him, he hurriedly corrected himself. ‘I mean, I wasn’t before?’ Though, judging by the way Danny’s frowned deepened, maybe he hadn’t judged that right.

‘You’re lucky I’m a) comfy here b) have no desire to parade partially naked in front of your sister,’ said Danny, poking him in the ribs.

‘For the record, I have no problem with your boyfriend wanting to parade in front of me, naked or otherwise,’ said Mary earnestly.

Steve scowled, tightening his hold on Danny. ‘Maybe I do.’

Mary raised her eyebrows. ‘Did you just get all possessive? That’s adorable.’

Before Steve could point out that he wasn’t being possessive; she was just being lecherous, Danny butted in with, ‘What do you mean, he’s happy?’

‘Well, you know what he was like before. All focused and shit –‘

‘That doesn’t actually mean I was unhappy,’ Steve felt compelled to point out.

‘But it doesn’t mean you were happy,’ countered Mary. ‘Although, for those five years I didn’t see you, I have no idea what you were like. I’m just going on the theory of probability here.’ She waved that away. ‘But my point is, you weren’t obviously happy.’ She gestured between him and Danny. ‘You are now.’

‘But how do you know?’ asked Danny, sounding genuinely curious, which, frankly could only spell trouble for Steve.

‘He talks more on the phone. Before, talking on the phone with him was like pulling teeth, only more painful. He tried, but it was –‘ Mary shuddered ‘- so awkward. But then, about six months ago, he started talking _voluntarily_. Funny stories about work.’ She grinned wickedly at Danny. ‘Stories about you and Grace. Just, you know, talking more.’

‘I talked more on the phone – like you asked me to, incidentally, and that’s how you decided I’m happy?’

‘I made you happy?’ Danny was grinning like the cat that got the canary and the cream. ‘I’ve changed my mind. I love your sister.’

‘What makes you so sure?’ asked Mary, throwing the empty yoghurt pot in the bin.

Danny grinned triumphantly at her. ‘I moved in six months ago.’

Mary took a step forward and punched Steve in the arm and seeing as how he’d taught her how to punch properly, it hurt. ‘You didn’t think that maybe moving in with your boyfriend could be considered important information that your sister might want to know? I totally should have taken that photo of you last night. That’s the last time I let myself get sentimental.’

‘You took photos of us last night?’ asked Steve, horrified. If Kono ever got hold of those photos their lives would be over.

He could see his horror reflected on Danny’s face, too. ‘I’ve changed my mind again,’ he groaned. ‘I hate your sister.’

‘No, I didn’t. More fool me.’ She pulled a face. ‘I thought you looked cute.’

‘I don’t think there’s enough coffee in the world for this conversation,’ said Danny, sounding traumatised. Mary often had that affect on people.

Mary laughed. ‘Well, you boys finish up whatever it was I interrupted. I’m going surfing.’

‘Oh, thank god for that,’ muttered Steve. He couldn’t wait for this conversation to be over. ‘Uh, how long are you staying for?’

Mary shrugged. ‘About a week. Why? Want to know when you can have loud and obnoxious sex in the house again?’

‘Seriously, not enough coffee,’ said Danny, shaking his head.

‘No,’ said Steve, although that was exactly the reason. He didn’t think that Danny would be amenable to having mind-blowing sex while Mary was there, although Steve was prepared to put in the time to change his mind. ‘Just…wondering, was all.’

‘Hummmm,’ said Mary, knowingly. ‘I’ll see you tonight then. We’ll have a picnic on the beach.’

‘Whatever you want, Mar.’ He knew when he was beat.

As Mary disappeared onto the lanai Steve glanced at his watch. ‘No time for a swim.’ He hated missing his swim. It made him feel out of sorts for the rest of the day and Danny always found it hilarious.

‘I think your abs can take one day of rest,’ said Danny, pushing lightly at Steve. ‘Shower, then work, I think.’ He grabbed Steve’s hand to pull him back up the stairs. ‘And just so you know, I love your sister.’

‘You are going to be insufferable now,’ said Steve.

Danny snorted. ‘I’ll never be as bad as you.’

‘So says you.’

‘Admit it, you love it babe,’ said Danny before turning and kissing him at the top of the stairs. ‘Also, I think we should have shower sex because it’s the last time either of us will get any for the next week.

Steve groaned. ‘I hate my sister.’


End file.
